Frères de Sang
by EddyLayan
Summary: Après le Reichenbach ! Relation entre Sherlock et Mycroft. Apparition de leur mère. Enfance, délire bref de l'émotion...Première fanfic.


Sherlock / Mycroft

Assis dans deux fauteuils moelleux de M. Mycroft Holmes, les deux frères Holmes restaient silencieux sachant très bien que Sherlock Holmes, l'homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, les pieds sur son fauteuil, devait à cet heure-ci être dans un cercueil.

« - Silencieux n'est pas dans tes habitudes quand tu es avec moi, brisa Mycroft.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Tu as vaincu Moriarty.

- Il en reste.

- On s'occupera d'eux.

- Et John ? Et Mme Hudson ?

- John ne revindra plus à Baker Street, lui informa Mycroft, mme Hudson restera à Baker Street et je lui ai versé une pension, assez pour s'offrir un voyage à l'autre bout du monde. »

Sherlock émit un rire observant son frère qui s'amusait un tournoyer son verre de jus de pomme.

« - C'est sucré, lui rappela le cadet avec un léger pincement.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua l'ainé.

- je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, se leva Sherlock.

- Toi, fatigué ? C'est étonnant.

- je suis censé être mort, ironisa-t-il faisant sourire son frère, tu ne dors pas, toi ? »

Mycroft tourna sa tête vers lui, un peu surpris. Son frère lui avait étant jeune, posait la même question. Le regard de Sherlock sountint celui du plus grand.

« - Je ne dors jamais quand tu es aux alentours de 20 mètres de moi. » Répondit-il.

Il avait répété mots pour mots la même phrase qu'il y a queques années. Sherlock, sans un mot, le quitta. Mycroft avait ressenti ses sentiments pendant tout le temps où ils étaient ensemble depuis la Morgue. Il savait que son petit frère avait un mal-être et s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu lui en parler mais atteindre Sherlock, c'est l'éloigné.

N'oubliant pas son poste majeur au sein du Royaume-Uni, il passa quelques coups de fils et monta ensuite dans sa chambre bien qu'il savait qu'il ny dormait pas. En vérité, il pensait en passant dans le couloir menant au chambre, retrouver ces lieux silencieux pourtant il appercut la lumière de la chambre de son frère allumait. Il sentit un air frais venant de cette pièce et décida d'y entrer. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la fenêtre grande ouverte et la chambre vide. Il poussa un soupir avant de refermer et d'atteindre le propriétaire de la chambre. Il savait qu'il était facile de sortir par la fenêtre mais il ne pensait pas que Sherlock le ferait dans un moment pareil.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, son frère montra le bout de son nez et frappa à la fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir et laissa entrer le fugitif qui avait les joues en feu.

« - Sherlock, sache qu'il y a une porte d'entrée, lui dit-il tout simplement.

- Pff, grogna le cadet, tu es jaloux que je puisse sortir par la fenêtre alors que toi tu ne peux pas.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- tu es sous mon toit censé ne pas respirer, ait un peu plus de reconnaissance, rétorqua Mycroft avec un calme parfait.

- Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme mon frère, espèce d'imbécile obèse, cracha Sherlock.

Mycroft n'était pas affecté connaissant son frère mais ne comprenant pas cette réaction si soudaine et si brutal. Il l'observa et répliqua ensuite :

« - Couche toi Sherlock, tu es rouge, et je pense que demain, tu vas attrapé une grippe ou un rhume.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes des ordres.

- Alors considère cela comme un conseil.

- Et maman, tu crois que tu écoutes ses conseil ? » Le visage de Mycroft se figea. Qu'avait avoir sa mère avec tout ça?

« - Je sais que parfois j'ai pris de mauvaises routes mais je reconnais mes fautes, expliqua-t-il en se levant. Alors qu'il atteingnit la poignée, Sherlock lui cria :

« - Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! T'es qu'un gros connard ! Tu entends ! Je te hais ! » Ce que disait Sherlock, Mycroft n'en avait rien à faire. Il sortit refermant la porte et les cris de son frère semblait maintenant être des murmures.

Dans sa chambre, il eut l'impression de retrouver ce calme pourtant comme à chaque fois que son cadet venait dans sa demeure, il ressentait une émotion, une émotion de regret mélangé à la tristesse et la peur. Il passa sa main sur le visage et s'assit sur son fauteuil près de son grand lit. Ce lit auquel il n'avait jamais touché. Il dormait souvent sur son fauteuil ou dans son bureau. Combien de temps ou d'années n'avait-il pas dormi dans un lit avec des couvertures ? Il connaissait la réponse mais préférait ne pas s'éloigné de la réalité. Il resta assis dans le noir sachant très bien que le sommeil ne l'emportera pas.

Le lendemain, à sept heures, Mycroft ne revit pas son frère. Encore enfuit. Il souria malgré lui. Il préféra ça que la cocaine. Après avoir regarder sa montre, téléphonait à Anthea pour une voiture, Mycroft sortit. Il avait une longue journée devant lui.

Le soir, revenant à 19 heures, il retrouva avec un soulagement dissimuler son frère qui regardait la télévision. Celui-ci ne lui jeta aucun regard aucune parole.

Mycroft s'assit en face de lui avec un verre d'eau. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas mangé.

« - Mère viendra dans deux semaines tache de réfléchir à ton comportement quant tu la verras.

- Ca m'est égal.

- Je sais c'est pourquoi je te demande de réfléchir à ton comportement, répéta l'ainé.

- La ferme, Mycroft.

- En ce moment, ton vocabulaire en me parlant est très limité, ricana doucement Mycroft en se levant plus pour déposer son verre que pour éviter son frère.

« - C'est parce que tu as une place plus importante au sein de la famille et du gourvernement, que tu oses me donner des ordres ? Lança sherlock en se levant à son tour pour faire face à son ainé. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, soutenant son regard glacial.

- Sherlock, je sais quand et pourquoi tu faiblis souvent, répliqua -t-il, je sais que tu avais manqué de tact envers l'affaire avec Irene Adler et c'est pour cela que j'essaie de faire en sorte que tu m'écoutes ou que tu sois surveillé.

- Moi, faiblir ? Qui est ce qui faiblit lors d'un régime, se moqua ciniquement le cadet.

- Et qui faiblit jusqu'à des overdoses, jusqu'à boire à en plus s'arrêter ? Répondit glacialement l'ainé avec un calme absolu, qui a voulu se couper les veines ? Qui a voulu essayer les stupéfiants ? Et tu ne me dit que je suis faible ? Mon pauvre frère, tu délires !

- De toutes façons, demain je quitterai ta foutu maison pour aller ailleurs.

- Tu ne partiras nullepart, dit Mycroft impasible, La maison est maintenant baricadé, mes hommes surveillent aux moindres coins les alentours de ma « foutu maison » et si jamais tu oserais t'enfuir, je t'enfermerais même si je dois te mettre en 4 murs sans lumière étant donné que tu es mort. »

Devant la menace de son frère ainé, le visage de Sherlock se crispa de colère et il hurla :

« - tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu ne...Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! » Mycroft ne dit rien toujours neutre, sur le point de quitter la pièce pour ne pas assister à la colère de son frère. Soudain, une voix suppliante arrêta son geste.

« - Non, pitié, ne me laisse pas. » Avant même qu'il se retourne, il sentit dans son dos les mains et le visage de son cadet collé derrière. Il pleurait.

« - Ne me laisse pas...seul, sanglota-t-il, je suis désolé, pardonne moi. Je ne le recommencerai plus. »

Mycroft pivota et attrapa les poignées de son frère. Les larmes coulaient comme une fontaine des yeux de son cadet aux cheveux bouclés.

« - Pourquoi...tu te faches jamais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais grondé ? Pourquoi, Mycroft ? Hoqueta le détective en fourrant son visage dans le revers de la veste de son protecteur, pourquoi tu restes calme quand je te crie dessus, pourquoi tu ne me frappes pas quand je sais que je le mérite ? »

Pour toute réponse, Mycroft souleva son frère en soutenant les genoux et les épaules pour l'emmener dans une chambre à coucher. Sherlock toujours en larmes, ne protesta pas. Au lieu de l'emmener dans la chambre qu'il lui avait donné, il le déposa dans son lit à deux places.

Couché, sherlock ne voulut pas lacher son frère ainé, il pleura encore et encore. Mycroft lui caressa ses pommettes, ses cheveux et son front. Il lui chanta quelques chansons que son cadet reconnut immédiatement. Il s'apaisa et sa respiration redevenait régulière. Il serra l'autre main libre de Mycroft. Les caresses l'assoupirent et ses paupières se refermèrent peu à peu.

Voyant que son frère s'était endormi, l'ainé souleva les couvertures et le couvra en deposant un baiser sur le front. Il s'asseya ensuite dans son habituelle fauteuil et contempla le jeune homme d'un grand cerveau en train surement de voyager dans un autre monde.

Pour lui, Sherlock était toujours le petit garçon de son enfance enfin si on pouvait parler d'enfance. Avec 7 ans de différence, les deux garçons ne partageaient généralement les mêmes activités. Quand Sherlock avait 4 ans, Mycroft en avait 11 et déjà pour l'ainé, les études commençaient à devenir de plus en plus sérieuse. Il a du abandonné à l'age de 9 ans la maison familiale et s'éloigné de son frère qui était à peine un enfant.

Mycroft se souvenait aussi que lorsqu'il a du partir pour la prestigieuse école de Eton School, Sherlock agé de 9 ans, s'était lévé très tot pour le réveiller.

« -Mycroft, avait-il dit, je peux venir avec toi ?

Surpris et à peine réveiller, Mycroft lui avait répondu qu'il était trop jeune pour le suivre. Les yeux de Sherlock avaient commencé à s'embuéer de larmes. L'ainé lui avait alors pris dans les bras et lui avait promis qu'il se reverrait à Noël.

Le Mycroft adulte souria de ce souvenir si heureux quand Sherlock était si innocent et si curieux de tout. Cependant, ce qui avait pertubé leur relation si fraternel fut l'année où il avait du rentrer à l'université.

Le plus agé des Holmes rentrait à l'université d'Oxford. Il quitta de nouveau la demeure mais ne revenait jamais pendant les petites vacances comme Noël ou Pâques. Ce qui troubla le cadet ne supportant pas cette abscence, mais il le prit très mal tellment mal que lors des vacances d'été, Sherlock ne lui avait plus adresser la parole. Mycroft comprenant ce geste de colère, avait engagé la conversation mais il avait reçu pour sa part à simple « dégage tu me gènes ! ». Mycroft n'avait rien dit et avait ensuite oublié pensant que ce n'était que une crise d'adolescent.

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pendant que son frère était absent, il s'était faufilé dans la chambre de celui-ci et avait arraché les feuilles sur son bureau, renversé la lampe, l'encre, les cadres et avaient pis les livres et cahiers du jeunes étudiants pour les bruler ensuite. Les parents des deux Holmes étant parti en visite, Mycroft retrouva ses ouvrages dans le jardin qui avait servi de feux de camps. Il avait regardé d'un calme absolu la scène où bruler une année de travail. Lorsque les parents virent cela Mycroft avait dit d'un ton neutre sous le regard de son cadet :

« - Je me suis énervé, je n'arrivais pas à apprendre ». Mais les parents n'étant pas dupes avaient tout de suite compris la situation. Mr Holmes, père autoritaire et très respecté, avait giflé et frappé Sherlock la minute qui suivait. Le cadet avit posé un cri. La mère a voulu intervenir mais ce fut l'ainé qui s'interposa entre le fils cadet et le père.

« - Je vous en prie, dit-il, cela m'est égal.

- Mais ce sont tes études ! Avit hurlé son père en brandissant un poing furieux.

- Père, vous savez qu'on me surnomme la Mémoire ? Avait souri Mycroft en minaudant, ce sera pour moi un défi à relever de me souvenir de tout mes cours sans les relire et relire... »

Devant cet air si candide et si enjoliveur de Mycroft, le père s'était calmé mais avait cependant privé de sorti Sherlock et renvoyé Mycroft un peu plus tôt que prévu pour qu'il « révise qaund même ». Quant à la chambre, leur mère avait voulu que se soit Sherlock qui la range devant elle mais Mycroft avait assuré que cela ne le gêner pas de ranger et avait pris le temps du diner pour s'en occuper.

Et même après, Sherlock ne lui adressait plus la parole.

La nuit de Mycroft se déroula bien et son frère avait dormi paisiblement. Il resta auprès delui jusqu'au matin.

Le détective se réveilla sous le soleil éblouissant d'un matin d'automne. Clignat des yeux, tout en se levant, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son frère. Soudainement paniqué, il respira fortement plusieru fois pour se calmer. Puis descendit en titubant légèrement dans la cuisine et vit qu'il avait dormi habillé. Son frère buvait un café en lisant un journal posé sur la table, debout. Pour la première fois depuis cette querelle fraternel, Sherlock n'osa pas le déranger, restant à l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il observa la si grande silhouette de son frère d'un air presque admiratif, même malgré les quelques rondeurs qui disparaissait, Sherlock admirait la carure de son ainé. Il était plus grand que lui et il était fort.

Mycroft se redressa et se tourna vers la porte.

« - Sherlock, ne reste pas là !. » Le cadet entra dans la cuisine, timide et hésitant, se rappelant de la scène d'hier. Mycroft ne semblait pas remarquer cette attitude et retourna à sa lecture.

« - Ton petit dejeuner est sur la table près du frigo, lui dit-il. Le détective sursauta, Mycroft lui avit fait un petit dejeuner ?

« - Je n'ai pas faim, avoua Sherlock.

- Alors mets dans le frigo, dit l'ainé en gardant les yeux sur son journal. Il obéit et s'approcha de son repas : une assiètte constitué d'une moitié d'oeuf, du bacon et de pain, avec à coté une petite assiètte avec une tarte au pomme et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il rangea l'assiètte mais observa la tarte. Elle était faite maison, très récemment, puisque elle était chaude. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'évier et à la poubelle. Cette tarte était faite par son propre frère. Sherlock but une grogée de chocolat et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Mycroft se tourna vers lui et Sherlock rougit de honte, c'était la première fois de sa vie d'adulte qu'il faisait autant de faiblesse émotive.

« - Je... suis désolé, balbutie le cadet avant même que son frère n'ouvre la bouche, c'st que ce chocolat...

- Ca vient d'écosse, l'informa Mycroft, « le palais blanc ».

La marque de chocolat que leur mère préparait toujours et que Sherlock adorait. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Emu, il mangea la tarte à la main avec sa tasse, debout.

« - Assis toi quand tu manges, Sherlock, soupira Mycroft. Il s'assit à la table ou son ainé était maintenant installé. Il voulut lui parler mais l'homme politique leva la main vers lui et lui prévint qu'il ne pourra pas rester là, cette matinée et qu'il reviendra que l'après-midi. Véxé par cet abandon, Sherlock eut les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je te déteste. Lui dit-il. Mycroft éclata de rire doucement, déstabilisant Sherlock. Il posa ensuite un baiser sur son front après avoir répliqué : « Je sais, Sherlock ».

Le détective se leva mais Mycroft le prit par le bras.

« - Sherlock, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es brulant et très pâle, Lui apprit d'uen voix grave et inquète de Mycroft, je crains que tu es attraper une grippe ou un rhume. Je te conseille ou plutot t'ordonne d'aller retourner te coucher après avoir pris de l'aspirine. Je viendrai te voir en début d'après midi. »

Il ne dit rien. C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il se décida à obéir à son frère. Pour une fois. De toutes façons, il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il monta les escaliers avec difficultés. Il alla se coucher dans la chambre que son frère lui avait prêter en espérant que celui-ci reviennent le plus vite.

Sherlock n'entendit pas la porte claquer de l'entrée et dormit pendant une bonne heure. Vers 12heures, ses vêtements collés à sa peau, transpirant de tout son corps se décida de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il se leva et eut un petit vertige qui passa et se dirigea vers la douche. Comme d'habitude, il laissa couler l'eau pour trouver la bonne température voulant ensuite se désabiller. Malheureusement, il sentit ses jambes défaillir, un frisson qui suivit et sa vision qui lui tournait la tête. Il tomba dans la douche, l'eau qui se versait sur son T-shirt au dos. Sa main qui cherchait de quoi se cramponner avait attrapé le robinet. Son corps lui était lourd et sa tête le faisait mal. Luttant de toute ses forces pour reprendre ses esprits, il resta à genoux immobile mais s'évanouit de faiblesse et d'épuisement sous les jets d'eau interminable de la douche.

Mycroft était rentré vers 14 heures. Il n'avait mangé qu'un biscuit et cela le rassasiait. Il avait autre chose à s'occuper que sa nourriture. N'ayant pas oublié sa promesse d' aller voir son frère, il monta à la chambre. Il fut surpris de constater le lit vide mais le bruit de la douche le rassura. Cependant la porte ouverte le laissa inquiet. Ainsi que le silence qui régnait. Alerté, il se précipita à l'intérieur et s'arrêta en voyant le corps immobile de son frère habillé d'un T-shirt et un boxer mouillé. D'un geste vif, il ferma les robinets et souleva son frère, l'enroula dans une serviette pour l'emmener dans l'autre pièce. Il le déposa sur le lit et tenta de le réveiller. Le visage de son cadet était maintenant très pâle et sa peau était froide. Il alluma à fond le chauffage après l'avoir couvert d'une épaisse couverture. Et attandit que son cadet de frère reprenne connaissance. C'était une erreur pour lui de l'avoir laisser seul alors qu'il savait qu'il était malade. Mycroft se traita d'imbécile et d'idiot, décidément il avait l'impression que Sherlock allait encore l'insulter de tout les noms dans les heures qui suivaient. Il sursauta son portable sonna : _Anthea._

« - Monsieur, nous avons réussi notre plan, lui dit-elle avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Anthea, vous pouvez quand même me dire « Good atfernoon », lui reprocha-t-il.

- Le temps presse et votre frère malade, je ne peux pas perdre du temps avec les formalités.

- N'étiez vous pas censé m'envoyer des messages.

- Je l'ai fait mais vous ne répondiait jamais. Evitez de le mettre sur vibreur. » Mycroft sourit dans des moments où il était inquiet ou angoissé, elle arrivait toujours à le remettre de bonnes humeur.

« - Monsieur, si vous voulez que je vienne, je peux. Vous ne pourrez pas vous occupez de Monsieur votre frère tous seul et n'oubliez pas que j'ai un diplôme de medecin.

- trafiqué.

- Trois ans d'études.

- Bon, se résigna-t-il ne voulant pas que la conversation ne dure, j'aimerai que tu me rapportes des médicaments et que tu me dises quelle maladie, il a. Viens.

- Je suis devant chez vous. » Elle raccrocha et il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Encore impressioné.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle était dans la chambre, médicaments sur le chevet et un ostéocope sur le torse de Sherlock. Elle posa sa main sur le front du malade et lui remit les couvertures.

« - C'est un être fragile, constata-t-elle à son patron, vu comment il vit son corps réagit à une banal maladie très mal.

- Banal maladie ?

- Je dirai grippe mélangé à un rhume. Banal maladie.

- Et c'est parce que son corps a subi des efforts physiques et alimentaire, comprit Mycroft.

- Si vous voulez que je reste je peux.

- Je te remercie. Je te mets en congé payé pendant une semaine. » A peine dit, Anthea se remet le nez dans son portable et quitta la chambre sans un au revoir. Encore impressioné...

Les yeux de Sherlock ne s'ouvrirent que lorsque le soleil s'était couché. Mycroft observait par la fenêtre la nuit et la paysage nocturne. Encore un peu de détourdissement, il cligna des yeux et les posa ensuite sur la silhouette. Cependant, son cerveau, affaiblit par la fièvre, ne réagit pas correctement et il eut alors une crise de délire. Il eut l'impression que son frère disparaissait peu à peu de son champs de vision et que les murs les serrèrent.

« - Non, cria-t-il en faisant sursauter Mycroft qui vint près de lui, ne pars pas je veux pas...s'il teplait...

« - Chut, souffla-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras, c'est finit, prend un médicament. »

Après avoir avalé, un comprimé et un verre d'eau, Sherlock parraissait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits bien qu'il serrait toujours son ainé dans ses bras de peur qu'il parte. Essyant de trouver une position plus confortable, Mycroft se retrouva coucher près de son cadet. Cependant, ils ne dormait pas et apprécièrent ce silence. La tête de Sherlock reposait sur l'épaule de son frère et ils se tenèrent la main. Il n'avait rien d'inceste. Le cadet, malgré son entêtement, adorait et admirait son frère. Il l'enviait même. Puis san savoir pourquoi, il pleura. Il avait besoin de le faire. Il devait le faire. Puis épuisé par ses larmes et apréciant les caresses de Mycroft sur son visage, il se rendormit.

Le lendemain , il se sentit beaucoup mieux et se réveilla seul dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus le vertige et pouvait se tenir sur ses deux jambes or il se rendit compte qu'il était 12heurs. Il prit des médicaments contre le mal de tête et se décida de prendre une douche. Cette fois-ci, il ne perdit pas conscience, s'habilla plus lentement que d'habitude. Et descendit. Il trébucha quand il atteint la dernière marche étant aller trop vite et trop vif. Mais il sentit le corps ferme ed son frère qu'il l'avait saisi avant qu'il ne chute.

« - Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il géné par son intervention.

- De quoi ? Demanda son frère surpris. Sherlock baissa les yeux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser pour rien. Finalement, il déclara d'un air enfantin presque innocent :

« -J'ai faim » Son frère leva les sourcils confus.

« - Tu...as faim ? Répéta celui-ci incrédule.

- J'ai faim, » continua-t-il pour insister en évitant le regard pesant de l'ainé. Mycroft soupira et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Sherlock s'assit à la table et posa sa tête dans ses mains le coudes sur la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, une assiette remplis de fruit de mers, de calamars et de pommes terres grillés attérient devant lui. Sherlock se redressa surpris. Son frère s'assit en face et lui donna un signe pour lui dire qu'il pouvait manger. Il prit donc la fourchette et planta dans des moules qu'il avala. Il sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourirant ses papilles. Les fruits de mers ont toujours été ses aliments préférés et Mycroft l'avait toujours su.

« - Tu aimes ? Lança Mycroft en le regardant manger.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Son ainé lui sourit.

« - J'espère seulement que tu n'iras pas les vomir dans les toilettes ensuite, ironisa-t-il.

- C'est bon, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que...hésita Mycroft, je l'ai préparé ce matin et je pensais que ma cuisine ne te plairais pas. »

Cet aveux fit comprendre à Sherlock que Mycroft cuisinait souvent, voir presque tous le temps. Hier matin, il yavait la tarte, le chocolat chaud et maintenant ce plat. Des choses qu'il aimait.

« - Un grand frère doit savoir tout de son petit frère, lança Mycroft comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Sherlokc baissa les yeux prit de remords soudain.

« - Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-il en s'arrêtant de manger.

- Répondu quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu te faches jamais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais touché ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais vengé ? Contre moi ? Tu restes calme et tu continues à...veiller sur moi comme si je n'avais jamais rien fait...mais je sais que c'est mal, ce que je t'ai fait comparé à toi...

- Sherlock, se leva-t-il, il vaudrait mieux que tu finisses ton repas.

- Mycroft ! Réponds...

- Pas maintenant. » Coupa-t-il d'un ton sec en quittant la cuisine.

Son frère l 'avait fui. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas du genre à fuir surtout à une question si simple. Sherlock englutit rapidement son repas et rejoigna son frè , il ne le retrouva pas au rez de chaussée. Il monta à la chambre de son ainé mais elle était vide. Il y entra quand même, Mycroft était aussi entrer. Il passa à la pièce d'un coté relié à cette chambre. Elle était grande et ressemblait à une salle de séjours. Il y a avait un bureau dans un coin du mur et à coté une petit biblithèque marquée « Archive » ou autres livres. Un petit salon était placé au milieu avec unta ble en verre basse. Ce qui coupa le souffle à Sherlock fut les innombrables photos accrochés au murs. Il les parcoura un à un : Des photos de ses parents, notemmant deux portraits, puis celles de lui et de son frère. Il se vit en train de courir, de lire et ou bien de rire ou sourire étant enfant. Il se vit en habit uniforme de son école, puis en photo de classe. Il eut quelques photos avec son frère qui était à cette époque de son enfance grassouillé. Puis lorsu'il vit les dernières photos, il fut stupéfait : il avait entre 18 et 24 ans, ne regardant pas l'appareil mais cela ne le choqua pas, c'était lorsqu'il se voyait en compagnie de John entrain de lui parler ne voyant pas le photographe. Elle était récente. Il inspira profondément avant de se jeter sur les cadres photos du bureau. Il y a un portrait de lui agé de 19 ans. Puis une autre, agé de 17 ans avec sa mère souriant et lui avec un sourire forcé mais timide. Ensuite, la dernière était quand il avait 7 ans où sont frère le portait sur les épaules.

Il fut ensuite attiré par la bibliothèque, il vit des albums photos mais préféra ne pas les ouvrir. Puis il y avait des lettres dans un petit encadrement. Il s'en empara. C'était des lettres de sa mère adresser à son frère. Elle n'était pas accro aux e-mails, étant une dernière génération. Il y en avait 5. Sherlock prit la plus récente, celle de 6 mois auparavant :

« Mon cher fils,

ta dernière lettre m'a soulagé concernan ton petit frère. Protège, continue à le protéger même si il refuse. Tu dois l'aider. Contrairement à toi, il est plus fragile qu'on ne puissse le croire. S'il a décidé de devenir détective, laisse le dans ce monde. Mais surveille le. J'ai bien peur qu'un jour, il ne pourra pas les supporter et je m'inquiète pour lui quand ce jour viendra. Tu as raison, on ne peut pas rpévoir ce jour. Il faut le surveiller et quand cela viendra, il faudra être auprès de lui. Il en a besoins. J'ai eu tort de t'en vouloir, Mycroft, je croyais que c'etait difficile pour toi de montrer ton attachement à ta famille et ta patrie. Et pourtant, ce que tu m'as dit m'a profondément touché, j'ai compris que j'avais eu tort de m'être opposé à ce poste auquel tu t'acharnais à saisir mais maintenant je suis si fièr de toi. Tu es un bon grand frère et j'en pleure rien quà savoir et à me rappeler tout ce que tu as fait et ce que tu fait pour lui. Je t'ai mal jugé, je pensais vraiment que tu ne pensais qu'à toi. J'en suis désolé. Mais je sais tu comprendras ta mère. Je termine ma lettre. Protègez-vous.

Ta mère adoré qui vous aime. »

Les mains de Sherlock tremblaient. Depuis toujours, Mycroft avait obéi à sa mère pour sa protection mais d'après quelques sous entendu, il y avait des secrets entre eux. Il y avait aussi des choses que Sherlock ignorait de son frère. Il n'avait jamais pensée qu'un jour, il se senterai ignorant vis-à-vis de son ainé. Toutes les fois où il avait envoyé balader son frère, toutes les fois où il avait désobei, il n'aurait pas cru un instant qu'il allait regretter.

« - Alors ? Dit une voix qui le fit sursauter; tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? »

Son frère était sur le perron de sa porte.

« - Jamais, tu avais été curieux sur les lieux où je vivais, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant.

- J'ai changé...je crois, il y a des choses que j'ignore, notemment sous- entendu dans cette lettre de notre mère.

- Et...?

- Elle dit qu'elle avait eu tort de t'envouloir. Pourquoi ?

- Le poste que j'occupe en ce moment n'avait pas été vavorable à notre mère, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, tu l'avais contrarié.

- Je lui ai finalement expliqué pourquoi j'ai accepté malgré le fait que je ne suis pas du genre à prendre des responsabilités si facilement.

- Pourquoi as tu accepté d'être « le gouvernement ?

- Pour toi. Sherlock.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je me suis dit que si j'étais le gourvernement, j'aurai la capacité de te protéger car toutes les portes de la protection et de la surveillance me serait ouvert. Il surffirait que je demande ou claque les doigts pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Et ça y est. J'y suis arrivé.

- Tu ne voulais pas le faire, vraiment ?

- Si tu n'étais jamais venu au monde, Sherlock, je serai devenu écrivain. Mais tu es mon frère et le poste le plus important du Royaume-Uni me permettait de veiller sur tout ce qui ce passe dans le pays et sur toi.

- Et que veux dire « j'ai bien peur qu'il ne pourra plus les supporter ».

Mycroft leva les sourcils, un peu anxieux et légèrement hésitant.

« - Tu le sauras tot ou tard.

- Je veux le savoir maintenant.

- J'ai dit : « tot ou tard », répéta l'ainé glacial, maintenant, remet les lettres à l'endroit où il se trouvait. »

Le ton était autoritaire. Sherlock les rangea et s'approcha de son frère.

« - Je n'ai jamais été faché contre toi, lança Mycroft.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on avait tout les deux des ressentiements pour l'un et l'autre ? Mais tu ne te mettais jamais en colère ! Tu...

- Sherlock., coupa Mycroft, je ne me suis jamais mis en colère contre toi. Jamais je n'ai pensé à me venger ni à te reporcher quoi que ce soit. Sinon, tu serais enfermé comme quand j'avais enfermé Moriarty.

- Tu lui as raconté ma vie.

- Ta fausse vie, Sherlock, celle que tu as écrit dans ton journal intime, ou plutot faux journal intime. Un procédé que tu as manifestement copié sur ton frère.

- Tu as menti sur ta vie pour rentrer au gouvernement. J'ai fait pareil, pour battre Moriarty. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant, se regardant yeux dans les yeux.

« - Je voudrais savoir, Mycroft, pourquoi tu ne me gifles pas?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te gifles ?

- Parce que je le mérite, après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

- Peut-être, mais moi je n'en ai pas envie, Sherlock. J'en serai incapable. Et même sit tu pointes une arme sur moi, je te laisserai faire parce que tu es ma faiblesse. Sherlock, tu es...mon coeur. »

A ces mots, Sherlock recula sous le choc de cette révélation.

« - Un jour, si tu parvins à mourir, ce que je ne souhaite en aucun cas, je n'aurai plus de raison de vivre. Je mourrai moi aussi. Je ne pourrai pas supporter ta mort. Déjà en lisant le journal sur ta fabuleuse mort, je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer mais si cela devient réel alors ma vie n'a plus aucun sens voilà pourquoi, Sherlock, je ne te toucherai jamais et je ne serai jamais en colère contre toi. A mes yeux tu es beaucoup plus précieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Te perdre, serai me perdre. » Mycroft avait dit cela avec un calme, si calme que Sherlock ne savait que dire. Il baissa la tête et tout ses souvenirs d'enfant jusqu'à maintenant jaillirent dans son esprit. Ses rancoeurs contre son frère, ses guerres avec lui, Mycroft n'avait en fait que ce défendre sans rien attaquer. Il avait subi les insultes, colères et mépris du cadet sans rien dire. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sherlock. Encore. En ce moment, son esprit semblait beaucoup plus fragile et ses sentiments firent surface. Ne voulant pas pleurer devant son frère encore une fois, il s'enfuit de la pièce. L'ainé le laissa.

Tout en marchant vite dans la demeure ne sachant vraiment ou aller, il sanglota. Encore une fois, sa faiblesse l'avait pris le dessus. Il se sentait comme un enfant. Finalement, il se retrouva sous la table de la grande salle à manger et pleura. Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Les genoux sur la poirtrine, il s'était réfugié sous la table comme si il avait peur de quelques choses ou de quelqu'un.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il resta les yeux trempés car quelques temps après, il vit des jambes féminines s'approcher. Il se ressera. Une femme se pencha sous la table. Sherlock reconnut une collègue de son frère, Anthea.

« - Monsieur ? Dit-elle sans surprise en le trouvant, monsieur votre frère vous cherche.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

- Il veut vous prévenir qu'il vous quittera pendant quelques temps et que je vous tiendrai compagnie, lui dit elle machinalement.

- Dites lui qu'il peut partir.

- Bien...c'est fait, il quitte la demeure et vous demande de rester tranquille jusqu'à son retour. Maintenant, monsieur, vous pourrez sortir de votre cachette. »

Sherlock, qui ne connaissait pas très bien la femme, sortit, rouge de honte. Mais Anthea ne se douta de rien, le nez à son allèrent au salon et s'installèrent sur un canapé allumant la télévision. Il trouva la femme extrêmement silencieuse paniotant sur son portable.

« - C'est quoi votre nom ? L'interrogea-t-elle soudain en rangeant son engin dans sa poche de sa veste.

- Sherlock, dit-il confus qu'elle ne connaisse pas son prénom.

- Joli nom.

- Vous dites ça pour me faire la conversation, où quoi, s'énerva-t-il.

- Non, je vous trouve...eh, bien, vous ressemblez à votre frère.

- Je ne le vois pas, rétorqua-t-il flatté malgré lui.

- Pourtant, je peux ressentir cette même solitude entre vous et lui. Votre frère se sent seul quand je ne suis pas à ses cotés, ou lorsque je ne lui envoie pas de messages. Vous; c'est pareil, la première fois que je vous ai vu vous semblez heureux que votre ami, John, vous regarde, vous admire. Mais là, c'est différent, vos yeux sont tristes de cette abscence. Vous avez autant besoins de lui que votre frère ait besoins de moi.

- Mon frère est avec moi, pourquoi je m'accaparai de John ? Répliqua Sherlock plutot maladroit.

- Parce votre frère vous ressemble et parce que c'est un membre de votre famille qui vous ait cher. Vous voulez quelqu'un d'intellectuellement inférieur mais moralement et psychologiquement supérieur à vous, quelqu'un d'en dehors de votre frère qui puisse vous comprendre et vous connaître. Je crois même que John est le premier à avoir complimenté sur votre travail après votre frère et si vous avez voulu vous éloignez de votre frère, c'est parce que vous ne supporter plus qu'il se rapproche. Vous avez voulu changer d'où cette idée de colocations.

- Comment faites-vous pour...savoir tous ça ? Murmura-t-il après un silence.

- Je vous regarde et les yeux me disent tout. Lorsque je regarde quelqu'un je me demande de quoi il a l'air. Vous, par exemple, avez l'air triste quand vous êtes seul.

- Et mon frère, voulut savoir sherlock pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin, que pensez vous de lui ?

- Votre frère est un homme bien qui est toujours inquiet. Il est souvent triste quand il pense à vous ou quand il parle de vous. Et il ne supporte pas vraiment la solitude du moins quand je ne lui dit rien ou quand il ne reçoit aucun message de ma part. Mais parfois, je peux dire que être seul le fait un plus grand bien. Votre frère est toujours à l'écoute même si vous ne le voyez pas, il vous aime beaucoup. La moitié de son emploi du temps est consacré à vous et votre entourage. »

Géné par cette aveux si rare venant de la part d'une étrangère, Sherlock mit ses genoux sous son menton. Anthea ne semblait pas affecté par cette attitude et reprit son portable. Puis il sentit sa main touché son front pour prendre sa fièvre. La température semblait baissé. Elle pianota sur son engin. Elle devait donc envoyé un message à son frère.

La nuit, Sherlock dormit seul et Anthea après le retour de Mycroft les quitta. Il n'arriavit pas à s'endormir. La bruit des arbres et du vents l'en empêchaient surement. Il pleuvait et on aurait dit qu'une tempête approchait. Peloté dans sa couverture, le détective gardait les yeux ouverts. Des larmes souvent venaient coulé sur sa joue. Parfois, il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. C'était trop de larmes en si peu de jours. Il se trouvait pathétique; vraiment pathétique. Lui, Sherlock Holmes, grand détective consultant, en train de pleurer pour rien, celui qui a réussi à battre Moriarty. Il inspira et se leva pour se mettre en tailleur et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière. Ni rejoindre une nouvelle fois son frère. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il voulait se trouver dans ses bras si grande et si sécurisant. Il le voulait vraiment. Il ria doucement. Il ressemblait à un gamin. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il a toujours été « le petit frère de Mycroft », l'adorable petit diabla au ailes d'ange. Toujours protégé par l'ainé; toujours défendu par l'ainé. Il se souvenait de tout. Commençant à somnoler dans ses souvenirs, il se recoucha et s'endormit finalement, après un retour au source.

Son rêve était un souvenir particulier : il avait 10 ans et Mycroft, 17 ans. Il jouait seul dans un parc loindes bruitages enfantin. En fait, il ramassait des insectes. Ca l'amusait. Le petit Sherlock admirait ses animaux minicules à multiples pattes alors que son frère et ses parents étaient allés faire un petit tour observant les environs laissant le jeune garçon a ses expériences. Soudain un groupe d'adolescents entre 15 et 16 ans, d'un nombre de 4, s'approchèrent de lui et lui prirent son matériel. D'un bond, il se leva et ordonna aux jeunes garçons de lui restitués. Le groupe éclata de rire, ils ne s'étaient jamais amusé avec un petit. Faché, sherlock donna aux premier venu un coup de pied dans la partie intime. Celui-ci se torda de douleurs.

« - Tu vas le payer, lança l'un d'entre eux en retroussant les manches. S'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages, on lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Le jeune Holmes hurla de douleurs mais on le prit par la cheveux et on l'obligea à poser sa boucher su rle sol.

« - Lèche, ricanerent les adolescents, lèche pauvre chien. » On lui donna des coups de poings et Sherlock gémissa, pleurant et suppliant en se promettant que jamais il ne se laissera faire plus tard.

« - Lachez-le immédiatemment ! Hurla une voix qui lui était familière. Il se sentait laché et Sherlock put apercevoir la silhouette de son ainé. Debout devant ses ravisseurs.

Les 4 garçons rièrent et se jetèrent sur lui.

« - Mycroft ! Paniqua le cadet. Mais à sa grande surprise,son frère se battait très bien et enchainèrent les coups d'attaques et de défenses avec une si grande facilité que les quatres adolescents s'enfuirent avec des bleus en plus.

La bataille terminait, son frère s'approcha et Sherlock vit des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son ainé. La seule et unique fois, où il pleurait.

« - Je suis désolé, sanglota-il, tellement désolé, Sherlock » Le cadet s'agrippa à sa veste et fut soulever par les genoux et les épaules. Il n'osait rien dire tellement il fut touché par le geste de son frère. Ils rejoignèrent leur parents accueilli par les cris stupéfaits de leur mère.

Le soir, Sherlock voulait dormir avec Mycroft qui accepta. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils eurent une si bonne relation entre eux.

Son rêve l'emmena dans un autre souvenir beaucoup plus récent : un jour où Sherlock avait fait une overdose. Agé de 20 ans à peines. Il s'était drogué par ennuie; l'université ne lui plaisait pas et les professeurs parlaient pour ne rien dire. Mais il avait fait cela parce que tout le monde se moquait de lui et que personne ne croyait en son génie. A vrai dire, il se sentait abandonné. Il se retrouva alors à l'hopital à 2 heures du matin et se demanda comment il avait pu abandonné sa salle de bain universitaire pour un lit de malade. Son frère était arrivé 45 mins après son réveil, dans son calme habituel.

« - Qu'est ce que tu viens faire, cracha Sherlock pour tout accueille, si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu peux partir. » Mycroft resta silencieux, le cadet crut qu'il avait touché juste.

« - Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, dit l'ainé après un silence pesant, je voulai sm'assurer que tu ailles bien. La morale, c'est pas mon truc. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre par toi-même ce qui juste pour toi. Je ne dis pas que c'est ta faute, Sherlock, au contraire, ce n'est pas ta faute, le fait que tu recommences ou que tu apprécies cette pratique, ne me gêne pas mais que tu en souffres jusqu'à en mourir, Sherlock, que tu te retrouves esclave de cette drogue, ou que tu deviens mariés à ça, je ne pourrais jamais, jamais me le pardonner. »

Puis, son frère l'avait laissé seul, muet devant ces paroles. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ça mais il avait récidiver et à chaque fois son frère venait sans ne plus rien dire. Quelques jours après sa dernières overdoses, il apprit par le biais d'un fonctionnaire de ministère que son frère était tombé gravement malades. On lui avait dit qu'il avait pris trop de médicaments pour gérer le stress. Mais dans le fond, Sherlock connaissait les raisons et décida de s'occuper par autres choses même si il continuait occasionnellement sa pratique et en risquant également sa vie.

Son rêve se tourna ensuite vers un jour comme les autres avec John où il se rendait sur une scène de crime or ce rêve était en réalité un cauchemard. Le corp qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était celui de son frère, Mycroft. C'est un cauchemard. Non. C'est impossible. _Votre frère a été assassiné, monsieur Holmes. Il est mort. Observez son corps. Non. Je ne veux pas. Pitié, non. Vous êtes détective, non ? ….Alors, Sherlock, qu'attends-tu ? Tu as peur ? Non. NON !_

Il se réveilla les yeux en larmes la couette sur ses genoux, la sueur coulant sur ces membres. Il crut encore à ce rêve terrible. Il devait vérifier...Toujours les larmes aux yeux, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Titubant un peu, il réussit à trouver la porte de la chambre recherché et entra.

« - My..Mycroft, murmura-il en essuyant ses larmes. Le fauteuil et le lit était vide et le silence. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir et il pleura. Devant la porte, resté ouverte, il se laissa tomber par terre. _Il ne voulait plus voir cette image de son frère mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemard. Rien de plus. « Tu te fiches de ton frère, s'il meurt tu es tranquille. Personne pour te surveiller, tu vivras paisiblement avec John, Mme Hudson et les autres sans un frère... » Fermez la. Arrêtez. Je vous en prie._

Mycroft apparut sortant de son petit bureau. Inquiet de voir son frère en plein délire, surement, il se précipita à lui en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules d'un Sherlock pertubé. Une fois de plus, il le porta et voulut le faire couché sur le lit. Mais, paniqué à l'idée de se séparer de son frère, Sherlock cria, protesta et s'accrocha à la veste de l'ainé en le pinçant délibérément. Mycroft battant retraite, s'assit alors avec un Sherlock sur les genoux, visiblement encore sous le choc de son rêve.

« -Sherlock, chuchota l'ainé espérant le calmer. Sherlock pleura encore.

« - Sherlock, c'est fini, arrête de pleurer... » Il semblait se calmer. Mycroft sourit. Son petit frère leva ses yeux mouillés vers les siens. Avec sa main, il les essuya. Le malheureux se laissa faire encrant son regard dans ceux de son protecteur.

« - J'imagine que le cauchemard que tu as fait doit être extrêment effrayant pour que tu viennes me voir, lui murmura Mycroft en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

« - tu t'es fait assassiné, et je devais... » La gorge de Sherlock se serra à ces mots. Il enfouit son visage dans la revers de la veste de son frère.

« - Sherlock, il faut que tu saches que si jamais je tenterai à mourir...Commença Mycroft.

« - Non, ferme la, tais-toi, je ne veux pas ! Cria Sherlock en empoignant la veste brusquement, t'as pas le droit ! »

« - Ecoute moi, Sherlock, s'exclama l'ainé en attrapant les poignées de son cadet, écoute moi. »

Sherlock se calma et regarda son frère.

« - Tu te souviens de notre petite conversation à la morgue, le soir de Noêl ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« - Et qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

_Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage, _récita le cadet tremblant.

Et si jamais, je disparai je ne veux pas que tu viennes pleurer sur ma tombe. ( il sentit le malaise de Sherlock) Je veux que tu continues ta vie comme aujourd'hui. Car je ne veux pas te voir dans ces états stupides. Cela ne changera rien, tu ne pourras pas me faire revenir.

Mais, tu mourras pas maintenant ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

C'est mon droit, si c'est ma propre mort, souria Mycroft.

Mais moi, je ne veux pas l'imaginer...

Promets moi, Sherlock.

Promettre quoi ?

Jure le, sur la vie de John et de tous tes amis, que tu ne seras pas affecté par ma mort si elle survient dans l'avenir. Jure le Sherlock, au nom de notre fraternité.

Tu ne peux pas mourir...Il baissa la tête ne voulant pas regarder plus longtemps les yeux de son ainé.

Sherlock ! Promet le moi ! Insista Mycroft en serrant les poignés de son cadet.

Je...te...le promet, bredouilla Sherlock, je te le jure, grand frère. »

Mycroft l'embrassa sur le front et l'enlaça doucement.

« - Même si je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui ou demain, je veux être sur que si jamais je meures avant toi, que tu sois fort et continue à être toi-même, le grand Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, l'unique au monde qui fait chier son entourage...( Il hésita un instant ) avec une drole de casquette »

A ces mots, Sherlock éclata de rire et oublia ce fameux cauchemard.

Les jours suivantes, Sherlock retrouva son humeur habituelle et sa relation avec Mycroft s'amélioraient de jour en jour. Finalement, leur mère ne vint que pour une journée assez pour savoir que ses deux fils aillent bien. Ils eurent des embrassades un repas fait par Mycroft et les histoires à dormir debout de Mme Sherylin Holmes.

Sherylin Holmes était une femme plus petite que ses fils et avec quelques rondeurs et un sourire très flatteurs. Cependant, elle pouvait passer d'une humeur à l'autre et faire de petites blagues qui surprenaient son entourage notamment ses propres fils. Elle était imprévisible.

La dernière plaisenterie qu'elle avait fait été lors du repas.

« - Alors, Sherlock, on m'a dit que tu avais laissé ton ami à Londres qui pense que tu es mort ? Avait-elle lançé alors que le cadet se battait avec une furieuse envie d'aller dans sa chambre.

« - pour le protéger.

- Je sais. Mais il faut que tu saches que lorsque tu retournes à Londres, prends des préservatifs. J'en ai ramené d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'ils seront de la taille de John. Dis moi, j'espère que tu t'es protégé lorsque tu as dormi avec lui, mon petit Sherlock ?

- Attends, Maman, je...

- Mycroft, soupira- elle en interrompant son fils, tu ne lui explique jamais rien ?

- Je crois que...

- Sherlock, n'oublies pas que si tu veux offrir une bague de fiancaille à ton petit ami, je te passerai la mienne, ça t'évitera de dépenser des sous.

- Maman, John n'est pas mon petit copain et je ne suis pas gay ! S'exclama Sherlock aussi rouge que la sauce de tomate. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche et il crut l'avoir véxé. Cependant, elle éclata de rire.

« - Oh, mon petit Sherlock, que c'est agréable de voir ton visage rouge quand tu es géné... »

Toujours rouge et comprenant la plaisanterie, il baissa la tête evitant de croiser le regard moqueur de son ainé qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« - Et puis...Ajouta-t-elle encore, comment sais-tu que tu n'es pas gay ?

- Je suis asexuel, marié à mon travail, les relations amoureuses ne m'interressent pas, répliqua-t-il voulant faire taire sa mère.

- Quel dommage, soupira-t-elle, je ne serai jamais grand mère. » Elle semblait triste et rêveuse.

« - Bon, dit-elle en souriant de nouveau, qu'est ce que tu nous as fait en dessert, Mycroft ? »

Quelques jours après, après s'être mis d'accord sur les faux papiers ( en faites vrais mais fausse identité) de Sherlock et du voyage qu'il allait faire, le détective devait prendre le bateau pour aller en France. Mycroft lui avait proposé un avion privé mais il avait refusé voulant se débrouiller seul. La veille, il s'était teint les cheveux en blond et s'était procuré des lentilles ( pour avoir les yeux bruns). Il s'était même laissé poussé légèrement un peu la barbe. Il se savait connu et s'était promis de reprendre son apparence normal après s'être éloigné des frontières de l'Angleterre.

Avant le dépard dans le ferry, Mycroft lui donna les derniers conseils.

« - N'oublies pas, Sherlock, que tu restes en danger. Et je ne serais pas là pour te protéger.

- Je sais.

Si tu es à cours d'argent, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

Oui, soupira-Sherlock.

Et encore une chose... » Il semblait hésité.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour John, Lestrade et Mme Hudson...et pour moi.. Puis Si jamais tu continues à faire des cauchemards, je ne pourrai pas te serrer dans mes bras...Je ne pourrai pas être pres de toi.

- Oui, je sais, déglutit Sherlock, je serai fort, et puis je ne suis pas du genre à dormir quand tu n'es pas à 20 mètres de moi. »

Ils eurent un silence puis Mycroft sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

« - Cher petit frère, je t'adore !

- Et moi, je te déteste, grand frère » Mycroft éclata de rire et embrassa le front de son cadet avant d'ajouter :

« - Prend bien soin de toi, je te ferai signe quand le moment sera venu de revenir à Londres. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il allait le revoir mais il voulait une dernière fois avant ce voyage étreindre son grand frère, son protecteur, son héro à lui.

Ils se séparèrent et se dirent un simple « au revoir ». Mycroft tourna le dos à son frère et se fendit dans la foule. Il devait détester les adieux. Sherlock monta à bord du ferry, une nouvelle aventure commença.


End file.
